Talk:Bonus Mission Pack
/Archive 1 - pre-release talk It's here! I have no idea where Durmond is, but I'm certain the new build just now was access to BMP. EDIT:: Found him, he's in every "port" city. By the fountain in LA. -Felix Omni 00:26, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Added Bonus Mission Pack to wiki. --Lotsahelp 01:52, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Way too Easy :/ Haven't tried all of them yet, but I already did Togo's, and it took me no time at all, and little to no effort. 76.174.13.77 01:29, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, Togo's is only remotely hard if you miss with that rage skill. Turai's is similarly easy, I forgot I had healsig half the time. Kinda glad it's easy, for now at least, cos I can stock up on these items for heroes :p -Auron 02:23, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::Turai's is actually very hard if you do it on a caster. I'm not too good at warriors in the first place, and with no monks and (i believe) just 60 armor, you can die very easily. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:51, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::Togo is easy as pie, just wait till talon dies if your having trouble, when they move ot your spirits cast spirit rift then rage, instant aoe death. :::Gwens is probably the hardest cause if you screw up and agro a bunch your pretty much dead. --Sefre Talk* 03:55, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Saul's Story isn't much different. If you pay attention it is easy to beat the first time through, Hard Mode anyone? (hint if you have trouble at the end, stick with the best 'players' up front :)) :::::You can't really complain about having problems "because you're a caster" I belive your AL, attributes, and skills are all set in stone, regardless of your character :P 76.174.13.77 06:31, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::::: I believe he meant it the way "I mostly play caster characters so for me playing a warrior is hard" 02:04, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Gwen's was way fun, being all stealthy and stuff and hiding and running... and playing dead :D I loved it :) -- -- talkpage 09:37, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::: Yeah, definately enjoyed the Gwen part, haven't done the others yet, but this type of gameplay is, in fact, what I had hoped GW would be more like, overall, when I first started playing, with skills that interact with the environment way more than focused on just killing foes before they kill you. My guess is that this line of adventuring will continue in GW2. Atleast I hope so! - Pup I hope you are right, because I totally agree. Gwen's wasn't hard at all to me though (beat no issues first try before there even was a wiki page--I play a lot of Metal Gear type games), but it was still very fun. Survivors, take note I haven't seen my death count increase. If someone can confirm this, those survivors out there could get some nice risky charr-killin' action going... at least, until Anet revokes the privilege. 151.213.180.216 02:21, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :I haven't paid much attention, but I'm pretty sure you don't earn experience while playing any of the bonus missions, which makes using them for risk-free survivor levelling pointless. EDIT: Yep, no exp gains throughout the missions. --Glommon 12:35, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::You are right, leveling is not an option. However, what I meant is that the survivor can be used in a risk-free battle, for fun. Cheers. 151.213.180.216 21:29, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::Motivation are the free weapons you can get for yourself and your heroes, some are really pretty (esp. the bows). --Birchwooda Treehug 04:02, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Redo mission?? When u complete 1 of the missions, and you trade in your authorized story, can you get the same story back off Durmand, do the mission again and get another authorized story? --Munki 16:24, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :For the billionth time. Yes. You can repeat them infinite times.--63.228.115.99 16:26, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::The question asked is not "can we repeat the mission ?" but "will we get anouther authorized story when we repeat the mission ?". 86.211.63.240 17:19, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::And the answer to that is Yes, you can. --RM 17:23, 30 November 2007 (UTC) wished still counted I had bought over $60 in stuff from the store during the pomotion, this include GW:EN. then shortly after GW:EN came out all the stuff i bought was refunded and keys were taken away. i have no ideals what was the cause and i didn't want to deal with it anymore. but technally i did fullfill the req yet they didn't give it to me. and no i didn't ask for a refund, i just logged on and found out i couldn't get into GW:EN anymore. nice errors on anet's part. 75.71.162.85 17:37, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :If you didn't want to deal with it and you never bothered to figure why this happened, it's hardly an error on A.Net's part. If it happened shortly after GW:EN came out, you still had nearly two months to figure out what happened and what you could do to re-earn the BMP.--Murdoc the Mad 18:58, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Re-earn? are you swimming in money? you dont buy products again so you can get a promotional item! :Hmm? If you were refunded, then that means you were given your money back, so why didn't you just go buy the same products again? And why didn't you put in a ticket with support telling them what happened? Computer glitches are an inevitable of our increasingly-digital lifestyle, so it was your responsibility to email support saying, "Hey guys, THIS happened! Can you please fix it?" Kokuou 17:23, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Could someone help me with this, kindly please? Could someone please help me with this wording and understanding? "For each bonus goal you complete, Durmand will give any one character on your account an additional authorized story. The additional stories can only be earned once for each account." What are the additional stories and how are they only earned once per account? I have already played some of the missions, but I do not want to do the bonus and find out that I can no longer earn rewards for something. If anyone understands this fully, please explain it differently than the way that ANET wrote it out. Thank you =) :My guess is that it is similar to account-based unlocking of skills, in that readable pages get unlocked and added to the books you receive from Durmand. Once one avatar has unlocked a page, it is unlocked for all characters of your account. Thus you don't have to achieve the missions in less than x seconds anymore (or whatever extreme criteria) with other avatars in order to read the new pages. Difference being, it's not a title AFAIK. 151.213.180.216 21:38, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::Per account? I thought it was per-character?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:41, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::There's a gold reward for beating it with discoveries. You only get the gold rewards once. 70.51.124.231 22:55, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Completing a mission gives you 500g and finishes off a book, which can then be authorized; this can be repeated as many times as desired. From there, you can complete the three bonuses in Discovery Mode. Completing each bonus nets you a one time per account reward of 2.5k as well as a free authorized book, which can be accessed on any character. The wording in the update is really confusing, but hopefully that explains it.--Murdoc the Mad 00:43, 1 December 2007 (UTC) No armor change When doing these missions, health, skill, and attributes change... but not armor. Makes it very difficult to do Turai's on a caster. 60 AR = not good tank. And warriors get 80/100 AR on a caster hero. Not fair... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:36, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Bug I don't know if this is a bug or not, but I'm able to get two authorized books for the price of one, (I get one book, do the quest, and end up with two authorized books). I can do this every time I do a quest. - Anon How Long It doesn't say how long it lasts. So, umm... How long does it last?--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 16:54, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :How long does what last? The Missions? They are in all likelihood a permanent addition to the game. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 00:30, 2 December 2007 (UTC) The number of weapons you can get Is there a maximum number of weapons you can get, or you can get as many as you like. :As many as you like. --Venelix 19:11, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Nice :D Is this confirmed, as many as you like or is there an absolute limit to how many you can get? theres a maximum, its cslled your total inventory and xunlai storage :They are auto customised, so you can't give them to other characters, would be nice to see them (a little like the dedication system) be able to be given to other characters on the same account RT | Talk 15:32, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::You can always just complete the mission with that character. Or use one of the free discovery books on another character, if they've got non-max armor or something. Either way, it's not too terribly difficult to get these weapons for any character.--Murdoc the Mad 16:43, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :According to the article relating to this talk page, you can only get one additional book per account. As in, each character does the missions, gets the books, gets the weapons, then only one more of each book on your entire account. Am I reading this correctly? Because it seems rather stupid, to be quite frank, to put a limit on the number of auto-customized weapons an account can receive .... it's not like you can stock up on them to sell. Just a thought. --Aldora 19:50, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::It's wrong, I have 5 togo stories, and another 5 authorized ones. You can get as many as you want.-- igathrashTalk^ 19:53, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::It's not wrong, it's referring to the additional authorized stories you get for finding each discovery. You can only earn those once per account, but you can earn as many others as you want by simply completing the mission again. Discobadger 00:02, 3 December 2007 (UTC) It IS terribly difficult to get this on a new character, starter armor can't take on level 20's. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:39, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :Nevermind, misread comment. You can get discovery books on different characters? Nice! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:40, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Reward Count Can we get a count of the total number of Reward weapons one could earn by completing this pack? What is the maximum number of reward weapons + weapons automatically given? and is this per character or per account? : Easy answer - You can have an infinite amount of authorized stories (just complete the mission x times +3 for the discoveries) so the max number of reward weapons is also infinite. Only disadvantage: They are customized to the character. You can't sell or trade them, and your other characters can't use them. But if you like it, all your heroes can have mursaat weapons. Or give Saul's staff to them. Or Ossa's sword and shield. Everytime you ask for a new Ossa book you also get Ossa's shield and sword.91.96.59.234 02:18, 3 December 2007 (UTC) End Once again, no one asnswered me, when does this end?--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 02:22, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :It...doesn't.--Carmine 03:40, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::It's a permanent addition to the game, it isn't a one-week event or something. -Auron 03:41, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :::FireTock, I answered you above. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue) 03:56, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::::And for further proof, from the BMP FAQ "Will the missions expire? The missions, once added to your account, remain available for you to play as often as you desire." --Wolfie (talk| ) 03:59, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Oh, didn't see you answered me. But, that's awesome. I salute you Great Invntor's of Guild Wars.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 14:29, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Maybe put that in there? That it doesn't end.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 23:51, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Authorize What I didn't get so far. Why bother with authorizing the books in the first place? When you're given the books they're customized anyway. Customizing and then authorizing? Don't see the point. --Birchwooda Treehug 03:54, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :Huh...maybe it was something left over from the other Books that just got copied by mistake. Or perhaps there are people who are indecisive and wish to leave the books in Storage for awhile? (T/ ) 03:56, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::Agreed - I don't see the point of authorization either, and for that matter I'm not sure what the storage restriction is for. What's the harm in storing a completed book in your storage account since it is customized anyway? Shadowlance 16:51, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::I too think it's a weird and unnecessary complication. I'd love to hear the "official" rationalization. The only rationalization I can think of is this: If you decide to stock up on "authorized" books for future use (to save them for heroes you haven't yet unlocked, for instance), you pay the price with your precious inventory slots. What could that accomplish? It would discourage you from replaying the missions for a gazillion times in the week it is released and prevent you to get burned-out on them. Kinda "gently nudging" you to come back to the bonus missions from time to time infrequently, as opposed to consuming them all at once and getting bored of 'em. Artificial replay value. –Ishmaeel ping/ 19:41, 4 December 2007 (UTC)